Una dama excepcional
by KAYAKO666
Summary: (Crack fic) ¿Y si un día, por azares del destino, Iván Braginski acabara convertido en mujer?


_Por favor no busque lógica en esta historia...es simplemente una historia crack más del montón, para pasar el rato y quizá, si por un afortunado accidente compartimos el mismo sentido del humor, reír un poco._

_Esta historia es la número cuatro de mi auto-reto "Cien historias de Rusia y Corea del Norte" y se la dedico especialmente a mi amiga Karla, cuya historia inspiró esta idea._

**Una dama excepcional **

Le miró y aquello empezó con una discreta mueca que se convirtió en una sonrisa bastante falsa que al no poder sostenerse a si misma en su mentira estalló en escandalosa carcajadas que se extendieron por varios minutos hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más, tomó un viejo florero que estaba a la mano y se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza de tal manera que si su puntería hubiera sido más certera le habría dejado inconsiente en el piso.

-¡Oh Iván, ve lo divertido de esto! -Hyung-Soo se recompuso, tomó aire y se alejó de su "amiga" lo suficiente para no ser víctima de otro de sus proyectiles.

-No le encuentro nada de divertido a esto, camarada -respondió Iván, aun ahogada en furia, en su nueva situación su voz sonaba encantadora.

-De acuerdo, entonces piensa que pudo ser peor, pudiste haber despertado convertido en una enorme cucaracha*- agregó y en vista de que las ahora delicadas manos de Iván buscaban su siguiente arma letal se retracto- ¡Tranquila, no diré nada si eso quieres!

-Da, eso quiero, aunque ni siquiera sé porqué te llamé.

Hyung-Soo abrió y cerró la boca, no debía tentar al diablo, aunque tuviera una angelical apariencia en esta ocasión.

Y es que sin más razón que una terrible mala suerte, o la maldición de Baba Yaga, una mañana Iván Braginski despertó en una mujer. Su estarura se había reducido, su cuerpo había adelgazado y sensuales curvas le adornaron, tenía el cabello largo y sin duda era hermosa, por supuesto eso no era ningún consuelo para Iván Bragiski.

-Por lo menos aun te queda una tubería que portar- agregó Hyung-Soo y esta vez se ganó un puñetazo en la cara.

Iván podía ser mujer, pero seguía siendo fuerte y tenía la misma poca tolerancia a sus palabras.

Una bolsa de hielo después y varios vasos de vodka, mientras ambos estaban en la cocina y Hyung-Soo cubría su ojo izquierdo, el cual más tarde se pondría morado, retomaron su conversación.

-Nadie debe saber esto, ¿Da?

-Soy una tumba.

-Estarás en una si abres la boca.

-Eso mismo pensé...así que, una chica ¿eh Braginski?, tienes mucho que aprender sobre ellas, te falta delicadeza.

-No quiero ser una de ellas.

-Lo se, pero mientras encontramos la manera de "recuperar tu hombría" tendremos que hacerte pasar por alguien más y créeme ya tenemos suficiente con una Natasha en este mundo.

Iván hizo una mueca, pero bien podría aceptar que el idiota de su amigo tenía algo de razón.

-Sugiero que empecemos por lo básico sobre las mujeres- Hyung-Soo dejó la bolsa de hielos sobre el comedor y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Iván, le agradaba la idea de ser tan alto como ella- Iván...tienes que saber que frente a ti tienes dos grandes poderes, y no olvides que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Los ojos de Hyung-Soo estaba fijos en los senos de Iván y a este no le costó mucho entender a que se refería; pasaron varios segundos en silencio y cuando no pudo soportar la evidente mirada lasciva del norcoreano, cruzó los brazos frente a sus senos.

-Pensé que eras...

-¿Gay? Todo mundo asume un montón de cosas sobre mí, Jones sigue creyendo que tengo un montón de misiles nucleares apuntando a su trasero, por cierto el tuyo ha mejorado bastan...

Y así, el puño de Iván viajó nuevamente al rostro de Hyung-Soo, dentro de un par de horas tendría que dar una buena explicación a un par de ojos morados y a una iracunda rusa que definitivamente no aceptaría ser la señora Im.

_*La referencia hace alución a __La metamorfosis un relato de __Franz Kafka__, publicado en __1915__y que narra la historia de Gregorio Samsa, un comerciante de telas que vive con su familia a la que él mantiene con su sueldo, quien un día amanece convertido en un enorme insecto (aparentemente, una cucaracha, aunque no se identifica claramente en el texto)._


End file.
